Lorenzo Lopez, Jr. disclosed a shaving device in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,269 including a razor blade and a supply of shaving cream in a device for convenient shaving. However, such a conventional shaving device has the following drawbacks in use:
1. Even the operator 81 is depressed to open a valve of the aerosol container 18, the valve stem is not made as an inclined surface to mate with the inclined surface of the operator 81 as shown in his FIG. 2 so that a heavier force is required to depress the operator 81 bearing against a strong force exerting on an acute edge of the valve stem resiliently actuated by a valve spring inside the aerosol container.
2. By depressing the operator 81 to push the valve stem inwardly through the opening 20, a shaving cream will be discharged through the passageway 52 towards the brush 36, of which the passageway 52 is very long to easily cause contamination or curing of the cream as kept in the passageway.
3. When the operator 81 is suddenly released from the seals 84, the acute edge of the valve stem as tensioned by a valve spring and the pressurized cream in the aerosol container 18 may forcibly bias (or even brake) an inner end of the operator 81 to slow down the recovery or outward protruding of the operator, especially frictionally held by packing seals 84, thereby possibly causing cream leakage due to a difficulty for sharply closing the aerosol valve.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional shaving device and invented the present fountain shaving device overcoming the above-mentioned drawbacks.